


The Devil Within - Tony/Loki

by MarInk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvideo, Identity Issues, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Self-Hatred, Spying, Unhappy ending for some, an AU to an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarInk/pseuds/MarInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depiction of the relationship between Tony Stark and Loki in boleyn13's wonderful fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3730363/chapters/8266999">"You've got a friend in me"</a>. It will probably make very little sense without having read the fic. Also, the fic is currently WIP and thus this video has no relation whatsoever to the fic's ending because I have no idea what that ending would be. The video is very loosely based on Loki's current plans in the fic; basically, Loki takes on the mortal disguise of an Englishman Thomas, starts a relationship with the unsuspecting Tony, has a crapload of issues and then takes his revenge on Tony for the events of "The Avengers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Within - Tony/Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've got a friend in me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730363) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> Ben Barnes is fancast by me as Thomas. His middle name actually is Thomas, I think it's totally fate :D

  


[The Devil Within - Loki/Tony](https://vimeo.com/146109158) from [MarInk](https://vimeo.com/user5972487) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I have not, and never will make any money out of it. Nothing belongs to me, and I do it for fun only.
> 
> Sources:  
> Music: "The Devil Within" by Digital Daggers  
> Video: "Iron Man", "Iron Man 2", "Iron Man 3", "Thor", "Thor: The Dark World", "Easy Virtue", "Dorian Gray", "Iron Man 3 -- Bloopers [FULL GAG REEL]"


End file.
